


Shooting Stars

by gghero



Series: Of Porn Actors and Sex Tapes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Tapes, Smoking, like a really sappy one omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is pissed off, Archie is annoyed, both are horny. Sex ensues. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

Archie swallowed as Maxie rubbed against him, needy and oh so hard already, it was making him buck his hips forward. He stopped short a few minutes later of freaky, wet making-out and shameless grinding.

"Maxie," he muttered as his lover gnawed on his neck.

"Hmm?" was everything the redhead responded, already positioning his fingers near his entrance to prepare himself for the upcoming.

"I was thinkin'-"

"What a dangerous pastime," sneered Maxie as the larger man put on his unimpressed face, punching his arm in protest.

"Anyways, why don't we... why don't we film this?" asked Archie, face hot and red, but eager to try something different to spice things up. Maxie unhinged his mouth, looked at him as if he had just suggested that maybe the sun orbited the Earth, and finally shook his head and was about to protest before Archie interrupted, "I mean, we can have a porn movie of our own. It will be great."

The sudden, wild occurence of him had caught him off guard. Sure, there was nothing wrong with it, but still... The sole idea of watching things from another perspective just seemed so lewd, so damn... perverted.

"I'm in," mumbled the redhead, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Archie immediately jumped from the bed and started rushedly rummaging inside one of the bottom drawers of the dresser. A triumphant grin all over his face, he took out a little black bag and a small, compact tripod.

"Isn't that the video camera I gifted you?" asked Maxie, intrigued as Archie fidgeted with the buttons on the device and finished setting up the tripod next to the bed.

"Can't say I'm not givin' it a good use," Archie sneered as he pressed the 'RECORD' button and the camera twitched and focused its lense. "Let's just try to ignore this bad boy here doin' its job, aight?" he said as he drew Maxie closer to his body and accommodated his lithe body over his lap.

"I'll try," said an unconvinced Maxie as the red pilot seemed to stare at them both like an angry, judging eye. Archie cupped Maxie's face in his hands and kissed his mouth eagerly, in an attempt to make him forget about the camera. It seemed to work, for Maxie kissed back as eagerly as Archie liked it, and they were soon involved in a steamy make-out session that seemed to last hours before Archie slithered a hand down Maxie's stomach and took a grip of Maxie's hardening cock.

Twitching at the light touch, he avidly rolled his hips forward, seeking more. God, what a teaser he was, he thought desperately as the man ghosted his fingers over the tip of his dick, refusing to give him enough to be satisfied. He felt like burning inside before he resolved just swatting Archie's hand away and have him let him do all the work. Archie scoffed as Maxie wrapped both his hands around their cocks and started jerking them together energetically. That was just like him, rushed sex, straight to the point, there was never time for much foreplay when it came to Maxie and his urges. If he wanted something, he made damn sure he got it as soon as possible.

Not that Archie complained too much, he thought as his cock twitched against how wet it felt down there, sweat and precum and all making the friction reach a frenetic point.

Maxie huffed and panted as heat began pooling in the base of his stomach. Sliding two fingers up his ass, he grunted, biting down on Archie's neck as he did so. The man caressed his red, messy locks as he whispered sweet praises and enticing moans on his ear, the redhead not sure which were making him hornier

"Tell me... tell me more," he commanded as he slowed down the jerking motion, noticing how Archie was on the verge of... not holding back for much longer. Archie brushed his dick against his inner thighs, poking against the fingers at his entrance and teasing a bit the surroundings.

"F-fuck, Maxie, what else d'ye want that ye don't already know? Only you can get me this... this worked up." Maxie closed his eyes, smiling satisfied. "I take back whatever I used to say 'bout yer ass, yer so damn delicious like this..." He licked his lips, eyes gleaming as the redhead withdrew his fingers from his butt.

Maxie bit down on his lips as he positioned himself over Archie. Gripping his cock with a hand and balancing himself on his shoulders with the other, he introduced the stiff member inside of him. He practically moaned as he took in Archie's every huff, every twitch of his delighted face as the tight walls contracted against his shaft. "Go on, Archie."

Wasn't that his line? He was practically dying for his lover to start bouncing, feel his cock slide in and out with ease and his skin slap against him... "T-tight as always. Amazingly so. The wonders I would do if-" That very moment, Maxie slammed down on his cock, without a warning, eliciting a delighted "Fuck!" from his lover's mouth.

"The wonders you would do if you had me pinned against the mattress, huh," he guessed, a disgusted gesture on his face.

Archie grinned cockily, uttering "Bet- bet ye would be begging for mercy." Instead of him being the one who desperately rocked his hips back and forth. He cursed under his breath as Maxie corresponded the movement, syncing his own thrusts to increase the depth. He would go insane if he didn't find his prostate soon, he felt he was close...

"But," he scoffed, rubbing his reddened, swollen cock against his abs, "it turns out that today I'm in control." Archie glared at him, seriously considering abusing of his strength and just tackling him, ass exposed and ready for a good dose of Archie... "Don't even think of it, darling," sneered Maxie, then groaned as the tip of Archie's dick hit his prostate. He shut his eyes and bit down on his lip.

"How...?"

"Ngh..." was everything he answered, trembling and wrapping his arms around his neck and slamming down his hips at a frenetic pace. His vision, already short-sighted because of the lack of glasses, was foggy and he could hardly hold his eyelids open for longer to look at him in the face. "Just... just let me..."

Archie nodded because he wasn't willing to argue too much while that familiar twist on his stomach felt like coming loose at any time. Maxie's cock twitched delighted against his belly, leaky and wet and needy. "You are close..."

"I have noticed...!" replied Maxie, sarcasm strong as he felt a twinge of pressure down there and splattered cum all over his stomach. Archie followed soon, a few more thrusts were enough for him to come undone inside him, moaning Maxie's name loud and rasp.

Maxie exhaled deeply as he delighted himself with the aftermath, laying atop of Archie's chest and grimacing a bit as his lover withdrew his dick, leaving a sticky trail trickling down his inner thighs. "We should have wore condoms. Now we- I have to deal with this mess..."

Archie held his wrists and lifted the man up with tenderness, helping him lay over the pillow as he stood up. He then pressed the 'STOP' button in the camera. A smile grew wider and wider on his face as he checked the first seconds of the film, but Maxie, indifferent and too exhausted to do anything else, reached for a packet of cigarettes by his side. Taking one out and lighting it up, he gave it a long puff and exhaled, satisfied. Archie ticked his tongue as he turned off the device for good and lay next to him again, hugging his torso and burying his face on his chest. "Porn stars don't wear 'em. And I like it messy."

"It won't be an inconvenience for you to clean me up then," hummed Maxie absentmindedly as he played with the cigarette between his lips. Archie’s muffled chuckle made his whole body tremble next to Maxie. "And we're not porn stars, we are responsible, sensible adults…"

Archie stared dead quiet at him before breaking into a fit of laughter. Maxie realised that in fact, that hadn’t sounded too convincing coming from someone like them, who nearly ended the world like, what, two years ago? And everything over those delusional, stupid dreams. He had to give that to Archie, but he limited to hint a smile as he smoked silently, just enjoying how a much calmer Archie hugged his body, warm, sweaty and sensitive.

"Hey, Max…"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna watch some fine smut with me?"

Maxie sighed. Did he never run out of stamina? Directing a playfully severe glare at him, he let out a mouthful of smoke and replied, "It stars your 'favourite, dirtiest redhead' again, does it."

"Ye got me there," he replied, rubbing his nape and grinning shamelessly. "I don't know, he's pretty attractive. Skin so deliciously pale, red hair and cute freckles..." he purred as he traced circles on the flushed blotches on his shoulders. "So sexy like you wouldn't believe for someone his age." He then went on to groom his hair, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Sometimes angry, most times bossy, and always an asshole. But intelligent as heck. I do _really_ wonder what happens inside that head of his. Man, that guy’s partner sure is lucky to have someone like him, don't you agree?"

Maxie toyed with the bedsheets over his lap as he pensively puffed at his cigarette, a smile on his face and shy eyes focused on his lover's fingers as they travelled up and down his side, tickling a bit near the belly.

"Next time you want to get some action you don't have to go around licking ass like that."

"Ah, but I thought ye liked it when-" he was suddenly hit with a pillow as he burst into a brazen laughter. "Come on, that was so easy!"

Maxie shook his head, fighting not to give up his frown and laugh a bit. That man was hopeless, period. He limited himself to put off the cigarette on the ashtray in his bedside table and then he rested his head over his chest, letting his strong arms go around him. He could hear his heart beating, fast and lively, way too excited while Maxie was about to give in to drowsiness. He could feel his chest rise and go down, accompassed.

"Hey, Archie..."

"Hmm?"

"I have a hunch your redhead also feels lucky for having someone to tell him that."

Archie opened his eyes wide as Maxie played with his curly chest hair. He breathed deeply as he kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head and mumbling something that sounded like 'love ya' under his breath before the ever so soft breathing of his lover lulled him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At last here by popular request. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
